Building
=Buildings in Black & White 2= Dwellings Hovel The hovel is the cheapest and most unimpresive dwelling, using only 280 wood to build. It supports 7 villagers. House The house is the next stage up from a hovel. It uses 300 wood, and it can support 10 villagers. Villa The villa in Black & White 2 is th first dwelling which you get, and you need villas to support a growing population. Each villa uses 320 wood to build and supports 9 villagers. Manor The manor is the first real luxury dwelling which you get in Black & White 2. It does use 800 wood and 200 ore, supports 10 population and gives your city 120 impressiveness. Mansion The mansion is the finest dwelling available, having a capacity of 7 but an impressiveness of 240. This dwelling uses 1,200 wood and 400 ore to build. Skyscraper The skyscraper parts can be stacked on top of each other, to create a huge building. Each level can support 8 population and has an impressiveness of 40. However, people don't like living in skyscrapers (something to do with lifts not being invented) so expect there to be a small amount of unhappiness. Creature Pen Not a dwelling for your citizens, but your creature needs a place to rest, doesn't he? Civic Buildings Altar The altar is where your people worship to inrease your Mana. You can create worshippers to increase their effectivness and the more powerful the miracle the more mana it will cost. For evil points, you can sacrifice villagers for a Mana boost. Nursery Here is where the children of your city can be looked after. If placed near dwellings it increases the fertility of all nearby dwellings. You can place your citizens here to turn them into disciple breeders. Temple Here your people worship you directly just because they want to, instead of at the altar where they will collect mana or at the epic miracle buildings. Tavern Here your citizens can forget their troubles in the bottom of a tankard. This increases the happiness of all nearby dwellings but decreases the efficiency of nearby industrial buildings. University Here the scholars of your race gather. This building will increase happiness and effectiveness of nearly all nearby buildings. Amphitheatre A costly, yet magnificent piece of architecture which is sure to mark your city as a nice place to live. This building massively increases the happiness of nearby buildings but as with the tavern it decreases the efficiency of industrial buildings. Graveyard Doesn't need much of an explanation. When someone dies they'll take him/her to the graveyard to be buried. Can take up to 260 villagers before they'll be piled up outside. Rest Home A place for the older villagers in your town to spend their last days. This building increases the happiness of your people as they know that the old people are being cared for. Baths A place for citizens to wash. It increases the happiness and impressiveness of your town. Prison An inherently evil building, prisons are where the dregs and corrupt of society are held. Can hold up to 20 people before they bar the doors. Industrial Buildings Storehouse This is the place where all of your food, wood and ore is stored. Each sotrehouse can only store 20,000 of each resource type, so you will need to build more as your city grows. Field Not much to say. It's a field. Where food is grown. Duh. You can create farmers so that they will work more dilligently. Smelter Your miners will bring ore here before taking it to the storehouse to improve it's quality and consequently the amount of ore you get. You can create refiners to increase productivity. Granary Same as the smelter but for food. It's better to place granaries, smelters and lumber mills near the given resource, otherwise your villagers will have a long way to carry it. They may not visit it at all. Lumber Mill Same as the Granary and Smelter, but for wood. Same rules apply. Pot Market This increases the happiness and impressiveness of your city. And means that you'll see pots outside people's homes. Statue Market Same as the Pot Market, but with statues. Plant Market Same as the Pot Market, but with plants. Walls and Roads Road Lets your villagers get from A to B quicker. Costs nothing and will add 45 impressiveness for each building connected (regardless of the type). Wall Surround your town with walls to keep enemies out. To get in and out, you'll need a... Wall Gatehouse This can be opened to let migrations or armies in and out. Can be closed to keep out enemy armies (or creatures). Use siege weapons to break down enemy walls. Fortified Wall Same as the wall, but stronger. Looks better, too. Fortified Gatehouse Place in a fortified wall. Acts the same as a Wall Gatehouse. Note on walls You gan only build a Fortified Gatehouse on a Fortified Wall. And you can only place a Wall Gatehouse on a normal Wall. Also, you cannot link together Fortified and normal Walls. Got it? Embellishments These are mainly used to increase impressiveness and happiness as they are quite small so can fit into tight spaces. Some have special functions too, though. Fertility Statue Increases the fertility of nearby dwellings. Naming Fountain Pick up a villager and drop him in to name him. Lamp Lights up your city at night. Not necessary but it looks pretty. Torture Pit Remind your people of your presence with a torture pit. Column A column. Totally, utterly and completely useless, but it looks nice. Meadow Somewhere for your villagers' animals to graze. Well A place for your villagers to fetch water. Punishment Spike Your people will live in constant fear with this punishment spike in place. Military and Epics For more detailed info on epic miracles, look here. Siren Epic Cheapest, but still pretty good epic miracle. It summons a powerful siren and converts enemy troops to do your bidding. Hurricane Epic If you manage to build and charge this then it will give you the power to cause a destructive hurricane by the enemy city, resulting in the decimation of their city. Earthquake Epic Basically, once built and charged this epic will give you the power to cause a massively destructive earthquake right by the enemy city. Guaranteed to at the very least severely damage their city. Volcano Epic Used by the Aztecs, this epic will create a destructive volcano which pours out lava and firebombs in a large area around it. The most expensive, and therefore most destructive epic miracle. Armory Here you can create platoons of warriors. More on that here. Ranged Armory Same as the Armory, but trains archers instead of swordsmen. Siege Workshop Here you can create mighty siege engines to pulverise enemy walls.